Garcy Drabbles
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: *Not yet edited—for the most part* Prompt requests are open! Short 250 plus word one shots of my Timeless OTP
1. Garcy Drabbles

I must admit I was extremely reluctant to publish these. I wrote for my own amusement and seriously contemplated whether or not to publish.

But alas, here I am.

This is filled with romantic, angsty crap.

...but I hope you enjoy!


	2. I'm Not

Lucy followed behind Flynn as they walked into the hotel.

"Room for 2, please," Flynn told the clerk.

The clerk looked through his book before looking up apologetically. "We don't have anymore, sir. Because of the fair," He pointed out the window. The young man looked to be 18 years old. And appeared to be rather intimidated by Flynn. Lucy smiled at him.

"Then we will take whatever's available." She told him politely.

The young man smiled at Lucy. "We have one couple's suit and one single's room."

"What's closer to the first floor?" Flynn asked impatient.

"The single's," He replied.

"We'll take that one."

Flynn took the key from the boy and followed Lucy to the room. The room was small with it being intended for one person. There was a twin size mattress in the centre of the room. To the left of the bed was a small nightstand and to the right a lantern hung on the wall with provided matches. Next to the window was a plush armchair. On the other side of the room was the washroom.

Lucy set her small bag on the floor next to the bed then looked around, becoming uncomfortable.

Flynn threw the key on the stand and walked to the window. After watching the Fair for a moment, he turned, took off his jacket and hung it on the tree. He set his bag next to the coat tree.

Lucy sat on the bed facing the window. She cleared her throat before asking, "What are we going to do first tomorrow?"

Flynn had walked into the washroom and didn't hear her question. Drying his face off he responded, "Did you say something?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him. Sure that she would find out tomorrow, she said, "Nothing." She moved from the bed to the chair to get a better view of outside. Street workers began lighting the lampposts. The sky went from purple to orange to red to yellow. It was gorgeous.

Flynn sat down on the bed and watched her expressions change. "You have to tell him how you feel, Lucy."

Lucy whipped her head around and looked him in the eye. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Wyatt." Was all he said in reply.

Lucy tore her gaze from Flynn back to the window. What did he know? _Everything apparently_. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You just want to believe you don't."

"I don't want to know," She breathed. "I don't... I don't want to commit to something like that."

Flynn opened his mouth to say something but they heard a small rap on the door.

"Are you expecting visitors?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

Flynn shook his head and told to wait in the washroom.

"How would someone already be after you? You haven't done anything yet!" She whispered as she walked across the room. He told her to shush as he walked to the door. With his hand behind his back, covering his gun, he opened it.

"Someone said they needed something?" An older woman was at the door with a maintenance cart.

Flynn smiled charmingly, "Wrong room, ma'am."

"Oh! Sorry to be a bother."

Flynn smiled and she walked away looking at a piece of paper and shaking her head.

"Clear."

Lucy let out the breath she was holding and walked out if the room. Deciding she was tired and ready for bed she grabbed her bag and disappeared behind the privacy screen. She removed her dress and sighed. _Gosh, that thing is heavy._ She stood there in her slip and corset and dreaded the words that would come out of her mouth next. "Uh..." She tugged at the strings of the corset but couldn't reach. She grunted. She timidly walked from behind the screen. Flynn turned to look at her. She blushed under his gaze as she asked, "Will you... Untie me?"

 _This is so embarrassing!_

Flynn only gave her a small smile and told her to turn around. With gentle, nimble fingers he undid the ties.

Lucy took a deep breath and couldn't seem to let it out. She held the corset in place, so when he was done, it wouldn't fall to the floor. His cold fingers brushed her back. She took another breath and tried not to shiver. Her body ignored her unspoken wish.

"There you go," He said quietly.

She thanked him shyly and went behind the screen again. Carefully taking off the corset and slip, she laid it out for tomorrow. Then, proceeded to pull her nightgown on. She started pulling her hair down as she come out again.

Flynn was seated in the armchair now but he was looking at that journal.

"How many times have you read that?" Lucy has as she braided her hair.

"Probably more than I should care to admit." He closed the book and moved across the room to put it back in his jacket.

"Why?" Lucy asked. When they turned around they were face to face. Not for the first time, and, she was willing to bet, not the last.

"It serves as a guide, as of now," He explained.

She nodded. She knew that much. "What if it becomes something else? What if it changes?"

Flynn's eyes flickered between hers. "It won't come to that."

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"Because I know how this will end." He took a small step forward. "The odds aren't in your favour, Miss. Preston."

"How what will end? What isn't in my favour?"

Flynn cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

She took another breath. _Why am I acting like this? Why do I feel this way? With Flynn, no less?!_

One thing led to another, but the next thing Lucy knows is that Flynn's lips were perfectly molded to hers. And she found herself kissing back.

 _And enjoying it._

It wasn't like Wyatt's sudden, "let's get this over with", "I was just playing a role" kiss. It was slow and gentle. And definitely on purpose.

Flynn knew this would happen. He had a feeling about her own feelings but he didn't predict or think about his. Before he found himself kissing her more, he pulled away.

To Lucy, it ended too soon. He pulled away rather quickly and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Lucy's lips were still parted as she just began to open her eyes. "I'm... Not."

He almost said something but was interrupted by the door. Again. He said something under his breath that Lucy couldn't quite make out. He looked down at his watch. "Yeah."

He walked to the door and stepped out. Lucy sat down on the thing that was closest to her. The chair. _What did I just do? Why did I do that? And then pretty much admitted that I enjoyed it?_

"That was-" Flynn walked into the room and found Lucy sleeping in the chair. He smiled softly before picking her up and laying her in the bed.

He took off the vest he was wearing and settled into the chair. He wasn't planning on sleeping, but his bodily needs took over.

~•~•~•~


	3. Breathe

She couldn't see a thing. She could feel the two walls she standing against and knew Flynn was against the other two. She could feel his heat.

Tight spaces, most definitely, aren't Lucy's thing.

Her breathing became rapid as she felt the walls surrounding her. Flynn watched her as he tried to think of a way out.

The one question burning in their minds was, _how did we end up here?_

Lucy was crying now. Catching Flynn's attention again. "Lucy," he called to her.

She didn't seem to listen. As she started pounding on the wall, begging for help.

"Lucy."

She still didn't listen.

He grabbed her shoulders, gently, of course, and turned her to face him.

"Listen Lucy!" He caught her face in her hands. "Listen..."

He wiped falling tears with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

"Why did you bring me here? How... Why?" She cried to him and interrupting what he was trying to say.

"Lucy Caroline Preston." He called once more. That got her attention. Though she couldn't see in the dark that surrounded her, she managed to blindly find his gaze.

"How do you know my full name?"

He chuckled softly. "When are you going to believe me, Lucy?"

"I-I-" She just wanted out. She can't stand this small space. With a terror- ...Flynn.

"Breathe, breathe." He commanded. He told her to mimic his own breathing until she settled down.

"What did that Houdini say to you?" Flynn was doing his best to distract her. "Fear isn't real...?"

"Fear isn't what's actually happening-"

She sniffed.

"It's just your reaction to it." They both recited.

~•~•~•~

Lucy was crying now. Catching Flynn's attention again. "Lucy," he called to her.

She didn't seem to listen. As she started pounding on the wall, begging for help.

"Lucy."

She still didn't listen.

He grabbed her shoulders, gently, of course, and turned her to face him.

"Listen Lucy!" He caught her face in her hands. "Listen..."

He wiped falling tears with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

"Why did you bring me here? How... Why?" She cried to him and interrupting what he was trying to say.

As her face was still in his hands, he pulled her close and put his lips on hers. As she got over the initial shock of being kissed, she actually kissed back.

She would later say it was the stress and the anxiety that drove her to kiss back. But deep down she enjoyed it.

Flynn pulled away. "Have I got your attention now?"

Lucy nodded like a little girl who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. Flynn continued, "You need to breathe. Follow me."

She followed his breaths until she calmed down. She exhaled slowly then wiped her face. Her cheeks burned from where his hands were. She almost longed for the feeling again. The protection. She knew he would never hurt her.

"Now," Flynn straightened himself. "We have to try and find a way out."


	4. It Shouldn't Have

_I was really bored... ?ￂﾠ_

 ***suicidal thoughts and actions and some serious Flynn love ?***

"Stay. Lucy. Work with me. You've seen what Rittenhouse is capable of. Help me," Flynn was pretty much pleading.

Lucy shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I can't... Can't keep doing this. It's exhausting, Garcia."

He seemed to falter at the use of his first name. The past few years he's always been Flynn. Her calling him Garcia was like giving him a new name.

"I can't keep-handle this double identity thing. I can't be," She pulled out the fake ID he has made for her. "Elizabeth... and Lucy. I can't."

Before he has a chance to say anything, she walked quickly into the next room. Which happened to be his weapons room. Department, whatever you want to call it.

Lucy couldn't grasp the thoughts swirling through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Her eyes landed on a small pistol.

 _I could..._

Lucy quickly shook her head.

 _I did tell Flynn to do it mere weeks ago. Before... This, happened. I knew this would be too much._

Her hand crept to the weapon laid in front of her until it was in her hands. The metal felt cool in them. Almost inviting.

She could feel it was loaded. She knew it was loaded. Flynn had just loaded it before they left and he didn't end up using it. Surprisingly enough.

She never considered herself to be suicidal. Her mother always told her to talk to someone. To write down her thoughts when she couldn't speak.

She started crying as she gripped the gun tighter. She pulled the hammer back.

She really needed her mother.

With tears flowing freely, she places the gun to her head.

Again, the cold feels welcoming. She can leave. Be free. Free from this hell she's living.

She pushes the safety off and puts her finger on the trigger.

With one more deep breath-

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!"

Garcia Flynn ran to her side and quickly took the gun before she pulled the trigger.

She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Flynn turned the safety on and unloaded the gun before throwing it down on the table.

"Lucy." He leaned over the table at be sighed. "What the hell are you doing?!" He didn't yell but he got his point across. He hoped he did.

When she continued to cry, and didn't look up at him, he kneeled down in front her. He pulled her hands away from her wet face and found her chocolate eyes. He wiped the tears as they flowed and offered the hankie from his 1800s costume. "Stop crying," He whispered. "Please."

She managed a small smile and accepted the gesture. She was positive she looked a wreck. I mean, she just tried to kill herself for crying out loud. She didn't know what to say to him.

"You need to lay low for a bit, it is to much for you," He started. "And I'm sorry; that's my fault, too much, too fast. But Lucy... You're stronger than you're making yourself out to be!"

Lucy shook her head.

"Something happened here," he gestured between the two. "Didn't it?"

"Yes," whisperers Lucy.

"Why are you running?"

"It shouldn't have. It shouldn't have happened."

Flynn nodded. "I know," He said low. "But it did. Don't run Lucy."

Lucy watched him. He cleared his throat before standing and offered a hand. "You need to get away from the things that do harm, Miss. Preston."

She took his hand deciding he was probably right. And followed him through the church.


	5. Is It Too Late to Apologize?

"Garcia Flynn."

Lucy cleared her throat before telling the guard the man of whom she wanted to speak. The guard nodded and guided her to a seat, off in the corner but seen by all the guards.

Not that she felt unsafe. She knew Flynn wouldn't hurt her. He didn't, anyway. She wasn't sure what to expect now. She didn't think he would hurt her physically (not just because of the 5 guards around her) but that didn't stop the mental and emotional pain.

The guard left, presumably to get Flynn. Lucy looked to her lap and fidgeted with the hem of her teal blouse.

It had been about 4 days since they took him away. Lucy spent those four days trying to wrap her mind around everything that has happened. What to say to him. She ran away.

Her head snapped up when she heard the keys clanking against the lock. She found his dark green eyes.

He looked surprised to see her here. But his stare turned cold as he got closer.

When the guard set Flynn down, Lucy dismissed him with a nod and watched him walk away; not ready to meet that intense gaze.

"Why are you here?" His voice wasn't cold, as his stare was in the prior seconds. It was soft but firm. But it became hoarse, "Have you come to gloat?"

Her head shook immediately. "I-"

Lucy still didn't know what to say. She thought about it for four days and still couldn't choke out words. "Um..."

She felt her throat swell and the tears form in her eyes. She laughed and wiped them away before speaking.

"I want to apologize, uh, first. I really am sorry. I have spent the last four days... Thinking about what I missed, how I could've prevented it; a different location? A more secure spot? I didn't know, I didn't." She was crying now. She wiped the tears again, "I'm sorry."

Flynn's eyes softened ever so slightly as he watched her carefully.

"I did want you to have that shot, truly. The one chance to save your family because I would've taken it too." She finally looked to him. "My... I ran away." She sniffed and looked around before leaning in closer. "My m-mother has been playing ignorant."

Flynn became confused. "What-?"

"She's..." Lucy shook her head more tears flowing.

"Lucy?"

"'Your father and I both come from good, strong Rittenhouse families.'" She recited in a whisper. Her eyes still swelled with tears and she looked to the table.

Flynn leaned back in his chair, surprise evident on his features.

"I don't know what to do. I was offered one last trip, to save my sister. I was, oh, God I was, going to take it. But I felt I had to make it right. I told my mother. I found out, her being Rittenhouse, I found out by telling her the truth. I told her I've been time traveling, something at the Hindenburg changed the fact that Amy disappeared. And..."

Flynn gently placed his hand on hers. She took a deep breath before finishing.

"She said, Rittenhouse won't let me take the Lifeboat, those names I have never given her, by the way, to save someone no one c-cares about, no one knows exists... And where she is sick. Maybe Rittenhouse did it..."

Flynn didn't know what to say; didn't know the words to comfort her.

"I ran away. Out of that town, Wyatt helped, Rufus and Jiya too. But I'm always looking over my shoulder. I don't know who Rittenhouse is anymore. And I knew... I knew coming to see you was a risk but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry. Ironically, I wish I could go back and fix it."

Flynn shook his head and tried to comfort her. "It was my fault too."

She shook her head once more. "I thought we had them," She sobbed. "Maybe there are more people than we thought. Maybe we didn't end it. And... I'm scared. Every Rittenhouse member, I've heard of, when told... Doesn't want anything to do with it. But what changes their mind? I don't want to change my mind, I don't want anything to do with, with this nightmare."

"Lucy, you won't change your mind."

"How do you know that?" Her voice raised from the whisper.

"Because you've seen what they have done, you know what they are capable of. Keep fighting, Lucy."

A small smile made its way to her lips but then she felt awful again. She dried her tears, the best she could, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, too, for talking about my problems. I came to talk what I did; I'm sorry for putting you here."

"I deserve it."

"You were doing the right thing," Lucy said, honestly. "I know that now. And it paid off. To some extent. I'm just... Sorry it happened before you saved your family. That any of this happened to you. You aren't a bad guy, the villain, a terrorist. You did what you had to do. Your wife was a lucky woman."

Flynn gave her a small smile. Then it disappeared and he became somber. "Maybe I do have to focus on the present. Stop trying to fix the past, accept the possibility of..." He looked away. "Fate."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to get you out of this."

Flynn scoffed then smiled. "And how, professor, are you going to do that?"

Lucy didn't know. But she wanted to. She had to. Lucy owed him that. "I'll figure it out."

~•~•~•~

 **That finale guys! Mon dieu ! I can't take it! I don't want to! I... Don't have words. I just have tears.**

 **Lucy, Flynn, Jiya, Amy... I just... Ughughughughughugh**

 **Perhaps I'm being dramatic... But these are my babies! And people are hurting them!**

 **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ** **? ﾟﾘﾭ**

 **I had to have Flynn and Lucy talk. Let Lucy really tell Flynn be chase I honestly think she cares for him in some way. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a Garcy dumpster. Lol ? And there will most likely be many Garcy AUs in the near future.**

 ** _This is so unrealistic, I know. Just let me have it, okay?_**


	6. Escape

Lucy put her head into her hands as she paced the room. It wasn't small enough to make her claustrophobia go wild but it was close.

She had no clue where Wyatt and Rufus was, she didn't know where she was, for that matter. And that is what was driving her crazy.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and glanced through the room. "Escape. Escape."

With the thought of "Escape," motivating her actions, she searched for a way out.

~•~•~•~

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman about this tall, black hair brown eyes," This man was the sixth person Wyatt and Rufus asked. "She was wearing blue..."

In the midst of chaos, they somehow lost track of Lucy. He blamed himself for not keeping a better eye on his team especially Lucy.

He felt like she was going to hate him for leaving her alone again; for being abducted again.

He knew it wasn't Flynn this time and that was certainly not settling. At least with him, Wyatt knew Flynn wouldn't kill her. She was too important to Flynn.

So, what's stopping the kidnapper from hurting Lucy?

Nothing.

And that was an extra push.

"Uh, yeah. She was headed with a man to the hotel behind that diner." The gentleman pointed in the direction he spoke of.

"Thanks a lot."

The men raced to the hotel.

~•~•~•~

It felt like she has been stuck for hours. She pushed every part of the wall, tried to listen to any movement beyond the enclosing walls, but no avail.

She had looked hard. Was, looking hard. So intensely that her eyes actually began to hurt. Water began clouding her vision as she slowly began to break down.

Harry Houdini's voice was fervent in the back of her mind but she hadn't the strength to listen.

The world seem to crumble along with her as she fell to her knees.

She should've listened to Rufus when he said to stay with Wyatt. She insisted she could take care of herself and now look where she was. Her scared tears to tears of anger and hate.

She was angry at her self. Angry at time travel. She hates Rittenhouse. She once looked at the Hindenburg with adoration but hated it now; it was the ever present reminder that Amy was gone. She hates... She...

Her breathing, and essentially her tears, stopped as she heard movement. Hope began rising but it was quickly replaced with fear.

She jumped up and hid behind the large bookshelf.

Something began to rattle as if the person was in a hurry. Her breathing pattern quickened.

She looked at the room again but analyzing everything as a weapon. Pre-planning an attack on anyone that came in.

~•~•~•~

He finally found the room the hotel keeper spoke of and began trying to pick the lock.

"There isn't a key for it sir," She had said. He had cursed under his breath but thanked the time he spent serving.

He opened the door and slid it open, it was a pocket door; of course she couldn't find it.

He couldn't find her as he opened the door. He stepped in and searched, "Lucy?"

Lucy's heart stopped again. He actually sounded concerned and it surprised her. She thought he was the reason she was stuck here.

His back was turned as she slid from her hiding place. "Flynn?"

He turned and faced her, relief clear in his green eyes. "Lucy," He sighed.

"What-how..."

Flynn gave her a small smile of reassurance. "Come on, they're looking for you."

Lucy looked at him, confused. "Who?"

"Wyatt and Rufus," He explained. "Come on."

"Right," mumbled she.

She walked toward the door, ready to leave when she turned and gripped him in a gentle embrace.

Flynn was taken aback and wasn't really sure how to respond. He out one arm across her back, giving her a halfway hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Flynn cleared his throat lightly and hummed, acknowledging her thanks.

"Lucy."

It was Wyatt this time.

Flynn and Lucy quickly stepped away from each other. Lucy ran to her friends bringing them into a more comfortable embrace, for her anyway.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Wyatt absently tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay," she assured.

"Let's go."

Rufus and Wyatt seemed to completely ignore Flynn who stood behind Lucy.

But she turned before they left, "Thank you," she repeated.

Flynn gave her another small smile and nodded.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Hey, I told you they were drabbles so yes... It's short. ?ￂﾠ**

 **But I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless! I don't know if any of these will exceed 1,000 words. Probably the more angsty ones.**

 **You might've recognized the plot. It was something someone on tumblr, was like, "You know what I want from an episode? Lucy is kidnapped, trapped etc and you think Wyatt burst in to save her but it's actually Flynn." (Strong paraphrasion -with an extremely made up word. Lol ?)**

 **So yeah. Thanks guys!**

 **-EJ**


	7. Fate? Coincidence?

**Okay, so this will be AUian (ehehe) and set... Like before Lucy and Garcia meet at the Hindenburg. Like a "Oh you saved me that one time! ... You seemed so nice..." kind of situation. You know?**

 **Super short.**

She didn't want to disappoint her mother but... It was her life. And she wanted join a band.

 _Man that sounds so cliché and pathetic._ But it was something she wanted to do. _Really wanted._

An oncoming car pulled her out of her thoughts; brights. She squeezed her eyes shut for a split second trying to rid of the spots. When she opened she still couldn't see straight but managed to see something in the middle of the road.

Before she could swerve she slid through the oil slick. Her tires lost traction and she nothing she was doing was working.

Before she realizes, she's crashed through the bridge and into the river. Panic rises in her throat as she pushes on her car door but it wouldn't budge.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This isn't happening. She bangs on the window, screaming for help. She knew no one could possibly hear her.

She stops thrashing around and breaths before the water reaches her mouth. It's filling up so fast, faster than her thought train.

This is it. I'm going to die, in the middle of a lake. Lucy Preston is drowning.

She closes her eyes and trues not to breath in the water and make her experience more unpleasant.

~•~•~•~

He thank God (if He was really there) for his government training jumped in the lake. He saw the car skid off and heard the faintest of screaming. He had kicked his jacket off and didn't hesitate.

He found the car rather quickly and swam as fast as he could to it. He saw a woman, maybe five to seven years younger he, with dark hair floating around her still head. Too still. She had a gash on her forehead no doubt from hitting the wheel. He kicked the door handle and then used every ounce of strength on his body to pry it open.

When the door finally let loose he yanked the seatbelt off the woman. He checked for anything broken before removing her from the sinking vehicle. She was breathing but not much.

His long legs locked them both to shore and he laid her on the soft sand of the shore. He sat her up hoping she would spit the water out and come back to consciousness.

When that didn't work, he decided CPR might. He was relieved when she finally began coughing up the lake water. He sat her up and patted her back like a mother would burp a baby.

Trying to bring her to earth, he never really looked at her. He recognized her. Like he had seen her a week ago.

You'll meet me soon enough.

It was Lucy Preston.

Lucy fell back in his embrace, her eyelids heavy as she struggled to breathe regularly. "Who-" she coughed up more water. "Are you?"

"I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Garcia Flynn picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her up the hill and down the block. She slipped back into the abyss.

He arrived at the hospital and entered through the ER. He called for a stretcher and a few doctors and nurses crowded him. He laid her gently on the stretcher before she was rolled away. "Her car crashed into the river, she's got a gash on her forehead," he explained to the nurse who asked.

"Do you know her name?"

Flynn was silent for a moment as he watched her disappear. "Uh... I think it's Lucy Preston. I think."

"Your relationship with her?"

He paused, "I never met her."

It wasn't all truth but it wasn't necessarily a lie. He sighed as he he took his leave, looking back once more.


	8. We Already Did

Lucy grumbled as she trudged on behind Flynn.

Garcia Flynn, the mysterious, European giant, casting a shadow over her small 5'5 frame. He carried with him two small bags. "Chances are," he said. "We are going to stay somewhere." And he just happened to have clothes in my size?

 _Stupid journal._

She sighed.

Her feet were aching. Walking all day in 50s heels was not something she wanted to do everyday.

"You coming?" The man in front of her asked impatiently.

Lucy grumbled. "I'd rather not," She retorted. But she continued to follow. "Why don't you just take me back to Wyatt and Rufus?"

"We've come too far to turn back. Besides, aren't you having fun?" He looked at her feet as he walked backwards.

Lucy Preston was unamused. "Oh, so much fun." Her tone was sickly sweet with sarcasm.

Despite hating the circumstances she was with the wanted terrorist, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her but she didn't like being away from Wyatt and Rufus. Especially since they don't know where she is, if she's alive, nothing. She didn't even leave a bread crumb.

Lucy felt a drop of rain on her shoulder and she looked to the sky. "It's going to rain, I know," Flynn said to her. He didn't even turn to look at her.

Before they finally stopped walking and stood in front of quaint little cottage, per se, they were soaked to the bone. Flynn had removed his coat and threw it over the both of them, mainly Lucy. He let the suit coat fall over his shoulders as he removed a chain from around his neck.

Lucy watched with soft eyes as he removed the item. "Here." He took her left hand and slid the wedding finger on with ease.

It fit perfectly.

She gasped silently as she played with the wedding band. It was nothing big but it wasn't plain either. It looked exactly like Flynn's but had little floral engravings and tiny diamonds.

It was beautiful.

"Aren't you coming?"

When Lucy looked up Flynn was at the door, hand ready to knock. She quickly stood beside him as he knocked.

"Newly weds," He whispered to Lucy. She nodded, ready to play the role.

When the door opened, a woman in her early 50's answered with a smile. But faded quickly as she saw they were drenched.

"Come in, come in," She hastily ushered them in. "Does you no good use to stand in the rain."

Lucy chuckled as she set the bags Flynn handed during the rain, and set them off to the side.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this," Flynn said kindly. A charming smile upon his lips. "We need a place to stay."

Garcia watched as she glanced to the ring on his finger and the one on Lucy's. "Married are ya?" Her Irish accent and vibrant red hair appealed friendly and obliging.

"Yes ma'am."

"Great! There's a room in the back."

Just then a man about the same age and height as the woman came and sat at the table. She turned to him and told all of them, "A couple came in here asking for a room but they weren't married. I sent them on their way as fast as I could. Raining or not, it's not right."

Lucy and Flynn shared a looked. They both felt a little guilty for lying about their marital status, Lucy even more so.

"I'm Lucy, this is Garcia. Flynn."

"Pleased to meet ya." She smiled at the couple. Lucy shivered just thinking about it. "I'll let you two change but dinner is in ten minutes."

"Thank you ma'am," Lucy said politely whilst picking up her bags.

"Please, call me Martha." She corrected. Lucy smiled. "Oh, and two of our friends will be here for dinner. You don't mind, do ya?"

Lucy looked to Flynn before answering, "No, not at all."

Martha lead the two to the room they would be staying in for the night.

"Did you know she wouldn't let us stay if we weren't married?" Lucy asked when she was gone.

She was thankful the bags didn't get too wet; the clothes inside were dry.

"Just a hunch," replied he. He removed his wet tie and laid it out over the small nightstand. Lucy nodded to his reply.

Flynn pulled out Lucy's chair as she sat down at the dinner table. The "friends" of Martha were sitting across from them (another married couple, only slightly older than themselves) and Martha, and, who Lucy thought, was her husband, sat on either end of the table.

The food was passed and served, Lucy was famished and dug in right away. Flynn looked at her in slight surprise.

"Oh! How rude of me," Martha spoke. "Mr., Mrs. Flynn, this is Jimmy and I's good friend, Mr. And Mrs. Atwater."

The couple looked maybe a few years older than Flynn and Lucy and happy to be here. Lucy wished she could share that much enthusiasm.

The woman reached her hand across the table for Lucy to shake. "Please call us Dorothy and Jesse."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said politely. Flynn continued eating. Lucy elbowed him discretely.

Garcia looked up and nodded to the couple, smiling. Jesse didn't seem to have much of an interest either and seemed to share Flynn's whatever attitude.

When seconds were passed around, Lucy declined saying she was full. "Thank you."

Martha nodded.

Flynn didn't take seconds either, which surprised Lucy. Or maybe she watched too much TV in her time.

Meaning absolutely nothing by the gesture, Flynn lazily draped his arm across Lucy's chair. To everyone else, besides Lucy, is was a kind ( _romantic?_ ) one.

"How long have you two been married?" Dorothy asked.

"One month today." Flynn lied with ease. But Lucy wondered if there was any truth behind the lie.

It was the first time Flynn spoke up that night so the Atwater's looked surprised. Dorothy gave Lucy a "good pick," kind of smile. Lucy looked down at her lap and blushed.

"Where are you from?" It was Jesse who spoke.

"Croatia." Was Flynn's short, nonchalant reply.

"Oh, I've heard it's beautiful over there."

Flynn only smiled. Lucy spoke, "How long have you guys been married?"

"3 and half years." They answered in unison. Lucy smiled. The couple looked to each other.

"Feels like yesterday."

And that's when Lucy and Flynn felt awkward at the table. The romantic pair engaged in a serious lip lock. Tongue and everything.

Lucy looked away and sipped her wine. Flynn removed his arm from behind Lucy and placed his hands in his lap.

"Alright," The older man at the end of the table said, his Irish accent thick. "You making the Flynn's anxious."

The Atwaters broke apart but then looked at Lucy and Flynn. Dorothy smiled.

 _God, no. Not here. Not now._

"One month today, ay?" Jesse said. He tossed a wink at Flynn. Flynn cleared his throat; covering it as if he was doing so confidently. He nodded.

Flynn knew where this was headed. He watched as Lucy took another sip of her wine. Everyone around d the table was very, obviously hinting to one thing.

"Come on," Martha said in a heating tone. "Just one."

"We did," Lucy spit out the words before she could stop them. "Earlier."

Flynn was amused. No laughing escaped his lips. Lucy looked to him for an escape.

Instead, his hand slid to her neck cupping it ever so gently. Lucy didn't have time to think despite the how slowly he brought his lips to hers.

It was like fire. She tasted like the cheap red wine and he the same. She could smell hints of aftershave. Flynn could barely smell hairspray that the rain had washed most of. It was exhilarating.

Lucy's hand went to his lapel and she gripped it fiercely. She almost wanted to make the kiss for deeper ( _how could something bad feel so right? God, that's cliché_.) but he pulled away before anything happened. The four around the table cheered and laughed. And Lucy laughed along with them, trying to catch her breath.

She watched Flynn the rest of the night. He didn't seem as effected as she did. She could still feel the ghost of his lips. The ghost of his tongue that she only got a millisecond of before he pulled away.

She continued to watch him, as he sat in the chair, thinking, until she feel asleep.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Who has seen the movie Leap Year? If you have, you may have recognized this "plot".**

 **I have literally been working on this ALL DAY. I'm so glad it's finished.**


	9. Said I Wouldn't Call

_Non-time travel AU: Where Flynn is grieving over the loss of Lorena and Iris; over the past week Flynn hopelessly calls Lorena's phone number just to hear her voicemail. One day, the number is reassigned and Lucy answers._

The bar wasn't too busy tonight. _Perfect_. He found his normal spot at the bar and walked to it. The bartender already eyeing him.

With a sigh, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket so he could sit. Then haphazardly set it down in front of him. Just looking at it upset him yet he carried it everywhere. He never left home without it.

"Slivovitz." He orders, his voice gruff.

It was obvious he wasn't from around here. His English was almost flawless but his accent quickly gave it away, he didn't even try this time. He was just thankful this American bar sold the Croatian drink.

 _Maybe if we stayed in Croatia..._

He wanted to blame NSA for giving him the assignment in San Francisco. But he was the one that took the job. Even more so, took his family with him.

He ran his hair through his unkempt hair and continued to stare at his phone.

His drink slides gracefully in front of him. The kind of thing that looks like it can only happen in movies. He ignores those details. All he knows is there's a drink in front of him.

He gulps the clear liquid. Savouring the taste, relishing the burn in his throat. He quickly ordered a second.

He glanced to the door that let in the lights of the city. Lights of San Francisco. He didn't like it. He downed his second drink.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself man," The bartender said already handing him a third.

"Don't talk about what you don't know," He spit.

Garcia Flynn was not a man to be trifled with. Especially after a couple of drinks.

The bartender didn't stop. He gave him a fourth after saying, "This is your last. I'm not selling you anymore."

There was a growl in Garcia's throat but it never escaped. He was certain of the scowl across his face, though.

 _"You've reached Lorena Flynn, please leave a message," she giggles at the end. Garcia had been standing behind her places a soft, tickling kiss just under her ear._

She puts the phone down. "You couldn't you wait?"

Garcia smiled. "Then where's the fun?"

He remembers like it was yesterday. He remembers everything like yesterday.

He grabs his phone and pulls up that all too familiar contact. Why he's doing it? He can't figure it out. He stares at the ID photo of Lorena and Iris Flynn. Angrily, he presses dial.

It rings five times.

He knew no one would answer. That's why he loved to call the number. _If I could hear her voice... One more time..._

Expecting to hear to hear Lorena's bubbly voice he was thoroughly surprised when another female voice actually answered. Not automated... It was a human.

"Hello?" The woman sounded tired, frustrated. As she should it's nearly 10pm.

Garcia Flynn was frozen. He should've hung up but he kept the phone close. He cleared his throat, wiping away the tears he didn't realized had been falling. "Who is this?"

"This is Lucy Preston," She replied. Garcia said the name under his breath. It definitely wasn't familiar but he felt drawn to it. Probably the drink. "Who is this?"

He found himself answering, "Garcia Flynn."

"Well..." She seemed to wait for another reply. "What can I do for you, Mr. Flynn?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Lucy was about to hang up before he spoke, "No. I'm sorry. This was my..."

He still didn't hang up. He could've forgotten about the whole thing. Lucy was going to hang up but heard the quiver in his foreign voice. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," Garcia said trying to sound more confident. "My, uh.. This was my wife's number," He paused. For a moment Lucy was confused. But he murmured, "Must have been reassigned."

Lucy understood now but didn't know how to reply. "I'm... sorry, Mr. Flynn."

Garcia shook his head. He didn't need anyone's pity. But he knew she didn't mean it like that. "Thank you."

They both stayed on the line but neither spoke.

"Is there anything I could do?" Lucy mentally slapped herself she was talking to a stranger. "I know little of what's it's like. i mean, sort of. I've never lost anyone to death but... I'm sorry..."

Garcia smiled for the first time in two weeks. "I'm okay, really. Thank you."

Lucy smiled a little. "Well, I have to go, sister drama, but... If you ever need someone to talk to..."

Garcia chuckled. "Thank you, Miss. Preston."

"Lucy," She corrected.

"Then I am Garcia," He smiled again. I don't know this woman. "Goodbye... Lucy."

"Goodbye, Garcia."

They both paused before hanging up.

Lucy smiled as she set her phone down.

Garcia Flynn walked out of the bar with his head a little higher tonight.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Okay.. So this isn't part of my "nightly chapter writing" but I have been trying to write this legit all day. I kept getting distracted. Then... Angela Lanter replied and liked my comments on her posted today and Sunday. Oh yeah. And on that note... *this is unedited!* So**

 **Anyway... I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you liked it. (also considering the crazy amount of time put into it)**


	10. Sound of Silence

_A whole 1600 words, this is. So this came from the idea, like, "Maybe Lucy's was Flynn's wife, etc." I added, then, Lucy still came from the future to give him the journal (aka ANGSTTTTTT) and, Lucy being his wife, he didn't come across it himself. ...aka complicated plot._

 _Through writing this, I realized just how unrealistic to the real story line it would be. I think so much would change, have to be changed, things would be different if something like what this is went down. So I know that, it's a full blown AU. Lol. But I hope you like it! (Translations are at the bottom.)_

 _Now, these memories aren't necessarily in order. They're in the order of the way he's remembering then. So..._

He pulled the car in the driveway of what used to be his home and parked. The once beautiful, two-story house seemed grey and had definitely lost its life. The flowers that she planted just a month ago were dead, overtaken by weeds.

The tricycle that sat in front of the garage was gone. It wasn't a surprise to Garcia Flynn. He was surprised that the house itself wasn't broken into already. The windows looked frosted over with dust; you couldn't see the pretty pink curtains of Iris's room or the maroon coloured curtains in the living room.

Garcia leaned on the steering wheel and stared. Stared at what once was. He could see Iris's shadow dancing in the window, waiting for him to get home from work. Then racing downstairs, jumping into his arms and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He'd set her down and, literally, tickle her pink.

 _"Let her breathe," Mrs. Flynn would laugh. She would lay a hand on his shoulder and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in a month. (Though some cases, that was true.)_

 _"Ew!" Came a laughing squeal._

 _The two pulled away, Garcia looked at his daughter. "What's 'ew'? This?" He would place kisses all over her face while she giggled more._

 _"Story time!" She said excitedly followed by a drawn out yawn._

Flynn sighed and hit the steering wheel. Mad at himself, blaming himself for it.

Until he stopped. He stopped blaming himself when he realized it wasn't him; this was Rittenhouse. Rittenhouse did it, Rittenhouse pulled the trigger.

He knew, though, if he left it alone, ignored the things he'd found, it wouldn't have happened. And just like that, he comes to blame himself again.

Garcia pulled out of the drive and drove on. Not paying much attention to the real world. The windows were down, blowing around his neatly slicked back hair. His clear green eyes were hidden by the aviator shades he wore to block light. Sunkist to the grief shades he was wearing.

Eventually, he found himself at the graveyard. Standing in front of the world that was crushed before him. Just because I asked a simple question. He just stared at the engraved names and dates.

 _Lucy Flynn 1983-2014._

 _Iris Flynn 2009-2014._

He fell to his knees and choked on the sob that tried to escape. The sob he's been holding in for so long. Garcia Flynn doesn't express things easily. When he does, he had worked himself up and finally needed release. Like today.

 _"Daddy, come play with me!"_

 _Garcia chuckled then winked at his baby girl. "Not right now, **ljubavi**. I've got work to do."_

 _" **U redu tata**." And she strutted away happily._

Flynn was eternally grateful that that wasn't their last moment, or exchange of words and that he did play with her that day. But he still wished he pushed everything aside to spend that few minutes with her.

 _"Garcia," The all-American woman was absolutely perplexed. "What is she saying?"_

 _Garcia held the laugh back and shrugged. "I don't know, **draga**. I wasn't listening."_

 _"Say it again baby," She said to the 4 year old girl sitting in her lap._

 _" **Tata ti kaže dijamant,** " The girl repeated to her mother. Lucy shook her head._

 _"I understood... Daddy," She said laughing. Garcia chuckled._

 _The young girl was fluent in English and spoke quote a bit of Croatian; being the daddy's girl she is._

 _The young girl turned in her lap and put her mouth to her mother's ear. "Daddy said you're a diamond." Then she giggled._

 _Lucy's cheeks glazed over with a pink tint. Garcia smiled and winked. "Did he now?" Lucy bubbled a mischievous giggle and whispers in Iris' ear, "You call him a **majmun**."_

 _The little girl raced to the other side of the living room, laughing and whispered in her father's ear, " **Majmun**."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Laughter erupts from both of the girls._

His tears have dried but he sits there, still. If his surroundings weren't what they were, one might be worried. _There's no one left to worry for me,_ his pathetic thoughts come to haunt him.

He didn't know what to do. Where to go. Who to turn to. He thought on numerous occasions he'd never really be free. If they went after his family, and did actually try to come at him, what's to stop then from doing it again? Nothing. Especially with no family in the way. Family. They took the one thing he ever truly called his.

 _Lucy watched him come through the door with a giddy smile on her face. He was obviously worn out, tired, jet lagged. But neither cared as they practically leapt into each other's arms. Happy to seem him at last._

 _A fresh bouquet of irises sat on the kitchen table. Might as well use it for something right? He grabbed one of the purple flowers and stuck it in her hair. "I missed you."_

 _"And I you." He said before kissing her gently at first then ever so fiercely._

 _7 months felt like a lifetime. Too long to be away from your spouse. Especially in an unknown environment; Croatia is no San Francisco, California._

 _"And I have a surprise."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _His wife pulled away from the embrace and grabbed a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured the wine and handed him his glass._

 _"I'm still learning," she said with a hint of warning to her tone. "So bear with me."_

 _Garcia chuckled. "Okay...?"_

 _" **Trudna sam** ," She almost blurted, forgetting to enunciate._

 _Garcia froze. He wanted to laugh at her attempt to speak his first language but the words she translated to it made him pause. " **Sa... dijete**?"_

 _Lucy started to nod but stopped and shook her head. She laughed, "I... Don't know? English babe."_

 _Garcia mentally slapped himself. And laughed. "Pregnant? You're.. Going to have a baby?"_

 _She took his wine glass and set it down. Taking his hands in hers she gave them a gentle squeeze. "Yes!"_

 _He laughed. A joyous, happy laugh. He brought his lips to hers not for the first time that night. (And certainly not the last.)_

 _He took the glasses and placed them back into each other's hands. "To **obitelj**."_

 _Lucy had an idea at what the word meant and toasted to it. "That meant family right?" She asked him after taking a sip of the white wine. He laughed and nodded. Perfectly and incandescently happy._

He heard rustling behind him and he quickly stood up turning to see who it was. His heart froze as he saw the familiar person walking up to him.

No. His mind is playing cruel, cruel tricks on him. He turned back around, ignoring what he just saw.

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he jumped at the sudden contact. He looked to his side and it was her. _It was her._

"Garcia," she whispered shaking her head.

It was his turn to shake his head. "You're not here," he whispered.

"I am," she assured. Tried to assure.

"No, I'm dreaming. As always."

"Yes, I am, and I need you to listen. Please." The pleading in her voice made him turn his head back to her.

He turned his body to face her. Her hand fell to her side. "How are you here?" He whispered again.

"Listen," She said again. "It's not your fault. You're right, it is Rittenhouse."

He started crying again. He lifted his hands up slowly and reached out. Almost asking permission to touch her; as if she'd fade away. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her face. She felt so real. She was blinding in his world of night.

"It's me, Garcia." She said tenderly.

He huffed a half-laugh and placed his forehead on hers. "Lucy, **moja ljubav**!"

She smiled and stood there with him for a moment.

"In two years, 2016, Mason Industries will have finished the project that Rittenhouse was bankrolling. What you saw; what you were looking into."

Garcia shook his head not wanting to be reminded of his mistakes.

"It's a time machine. You're going to steal it."

He took a step back. "What?" He breathed.

"Rittenhouse, you're going to kill them. Start from the beginning. Wipe them away."

"What-how?"

"Time travel."

"No. No no no," Garcia turned and ran his hands through the unkempt mess. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. I'm from the future."

"You're alive? In the future? How?"

"You saved me." She smiled turning him around and standing close. Oh, so close. She pulled a book from her pocket. Worn, leather-bound and printed with the initials 'L.P.' on it. "This will help you. I can't tell you much else."

"Wait," he pleaded. "Don't leave."

"I have too. Timelines are going to change. Things are going to change. You need to be strong, stick with it okay? Things will never be the same but you will have us back maybe not in the way you want... The way it was, but you will have us. Stay with it. Promise?"

So many questions whirled through his head. He was going to have them back? "I-" He stared at the journal in his hands. He shook his head. This is all a dream.

"Promise."

He nodded, not completely sure what he was getting into, "I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck happy to see him again. She knew it would hurt him to see her, then have her disappear, wandering if it really was a dream.

She cupped his sad face in her small, delicate hands. He leaned into her soft touch. He stood on her tippy-toes to place a gentle, long and it kiss on his willing lips. They both tasted the salt water that they both added to the equation. It was hard.

"I love you, Garcia."

"I love you, Lucy."

The journal became an anchor. When he really did think it was a dream, there was the journal; proof she was there. He flipped through the pages fervently every night taking in everything like a sponge absorbing water. Hell have his family back, was motivation to move forward.

~•~

 **ljubavi.** (Love) **U redu tata.** (Okay Daddy or Alright daddy)

 **Tata ti kaže dijamant** (Daddy say you a diamond)

 **majmun** (monkey)

 **draga** (dear)

 **Trudna sam** (I'm pregnant)

 **sa... dijete?** (With... child?)

 **obitelj** (family)

 **Lucy moja ljubav** (Lucy, my love)

There you go! It's 12:03am and... I'm going to bed!

Love you guys!


	11. PleaseDon’t Shoot

So fair warning...this is ridiculously short. So kinda sorry about that. I might find some way to make it longer later but for now I hope you enjoy!

"Flynn..." Lucy said warily. "Flynn, please don't."

He didn't listen; didn't stop. He stepped closer and closer. Ominously. The gun was pointed right at her chest. Lucy's eyes pleaded with him, shaking her head desperately.

She took a step back, and her back hit the wall. She was concerned by this Croatian giant. She grasped at her gun but it wasn't working. "Dang it," she whispered frantically. She looked back up at him.

"Garcia-"

When he got to her she watched as he placed his finger on the trigger. It was over. She was done for. She closed her eyes.

But she felt his hand at the nape of her neck as he pulled her close. Placing a soft kiss on her lips. She hummed in surprised but kissed him back, relieved he didn't shoot her. Her free hand flew to his hair pulling him as close as she could get him.

But he pulled away. The kiss ended (too soon) and he stepped back. Too much in shock, trying to figure out what happened, the next thing she registered was the sound of defeat; he shot her.

And ran away. "GARCIA FLYNN!"

Her vest lit up in an assortment of colours, the trilling sound telling her she was out of the game. She grumbled in defeat; she hated losing and Flynn knew that. _The bastard._ She also knew she was never really good at this particular game and she vowed that she would never play laser tag with Garcia Flynn _ever_ again. He was going to pay later.


	12. Chairs and Doors

Lucy sat at the table of their makeshift dining room. Her mind fogging with so many thoughts, she wasn't sure what to do. Her arm hung by her side and it still stung if she moved the wrong way.

She could hear Wyatt and Jessica arguing about something in the next room. She closed her eyes. Though her heart broke at the revelation of Jessica being back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Wyatt. 6 years of a marriage he has no memory of can't be easy for him. (And evidently wasn't easy for Jessica Logan.)

She turned her head to the left where she could see Rufus and Jiya sitting at the computers, laughing about something. Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't envy that—something to laugh about.

"Why don't you go take a long, hot shower, hm?"

Lucy jumped, startled by the voice and hand on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

It was Agent Christopher. "A shower. Clear your head a bit."

Lucy wasn't always a fan of the things Denise Christopher has said and done but she always looked out for the team.

Lucy nodded and decided it was a good idea. Clear my head.

She didn't deny that she felt childish, moping around the past 24 hours. But honestly, what else did she have to do? My own mother... The thought of her own mother sentencing her to death, someone she had looked up to her whole life...

Of course, in the here and now, she wasn't surprised. And she meant every word she said to her mother in Salem.

Grabbing some clothes from her room, she headed to the bathroom. The small bathroom that (now) 8 people shared. It was a living nightmare, at times, but they managed.

"Ahem," A husky voice came from in front of her.

Lucy had absentmindedly walked into the bathroom, not paying any mind to the fact that someone could be in there.

Garcia Flynn, cleared his throat awkwardly, and hurriedly pulled up his jeans. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower himself. His hair was wet and disheveled. Several locks of his dark hair fell over his forehead. And it seemed wavy when it was wet. He had nothing over his chest.

She realized she was staring and her throat went dry. She shook out of it and hurriedly rushed back to the door. "I am so sorry."

"Lucy-"

A loud whimper escaped her lips as she ran into the door post with her wounded shoulder. Her clothes fell out of her hands and Lucy sighed in embarrassment.

From behind her, Flynn threw on a T-shirt and rushed to her side. He gathered her clothes in one hand and led her to the small shelf on the wall.

He chuckled. And carefully pulled up her sleeve where blood started to seep through. "You busted your stitches...I'm sorry."

A blush crept from her cheeks to her ears. "No. No, uh, sorry. For, you know. Walking in on you."

Lucy Preston was already awkward on her own, and adding an awkward situation into the mess was chaos. And embarrassing.

Flynn tenderly pulled out the rest of her stitches. When she winced, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Thank you."

Garcia Flynn expertly re-threaded a sterile needle after giving her a numbing shot. His brow furrowed, he asked, "What for?"

"For...everything these past couple of days. You've got a good listening ear." She chuckled, "And sometimes good advice."

He smirked at that. It was true, he knew. "Well, I know what it's like to not have someone to talk to. It's not fun. And dangerous."

"Then how come you don't talk much?" Lucy's curiosity was always heightened when it came to the mysterious man before her.

"Having a listening ear is one thing. Someone could listen to someone talk all day. But when you're doing the talking? Some people don't care to listen. Some people don't _want_ to listen."

Lucy inhaled as he stuck the needle through her skin. Deciding that it was probably a better to look away, she focused on the wall. "You could talk to me."

He paused for a minute. The expression he wore looked like he had been waiting for her—or someone, Lucy corrected—to say that for a long time.

"Thank you, Lucy," he finally said, as he resumed stitching. Lucy smiled.

"You know that chair," Lucy pointed to the chair sitting behind the open door. "I guess, is supposed to go under the door knob."

His smirk told her he knew. But also his the fact that he was embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"I won't tell anyone," Lucy actually smiled. He finished stitching and wrapped it up so she could shower. Thoughtful.

"I'm not worried about it." He gave her a wink and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well then." He put the medical supplies back and gathered his clothes. "I'm gonna leave now."

Lucy nodded followed after him. "And dont forget to put the chair in front of the door."

"Yeah, thanks. Genius."

She could hear the smirk as he turned and walked down the hall. Lucy made sure to put the chair in its place before carefully stepping in the shower.


	13. Be Serious

_"Flynn!"_

 _"Go," He grunted. "Just go."_

 _Lucy stopped running and started headed towards him._

 _"Lucy, no! Get to the Lifeboat." He smiled, a smile pained curve of his lips. "I'll be right behind you."_

 _Lucy made it to the Lifeboat where Rufus was waiting for them. She turned around and watched the dark, empty forest. She couldn't see any movement but she heard the gunshots getting closer and closer._

 _"Lucy, we have to go!"_

 _Lucy wanted to scream at him for saying that. "No! We're not leaving without him!"_

 _Rufus typed in their present date and pushed various buttons. Lucy was drumming her fingers on the door and whispering under her breath._

 _"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."_

 _Seemingly out of nowhere, Flynn launches himself into the lifeboat. Lucy screeches in surprise but wastes no time in pulling him up._

 _He rolled on his back and chuckled, "Told you."_

"You scared me."

Garcia Flynn tore his eyes away from the wound that the doctor (where did they get their hands on a doctor?) was finishing up.

"Ah," He brushed off the sentiment?

"No, seriously."

The doctor finished and took his cue to leave. Lucy nodded her thanks as he passed her. She crossed the room and took a seat next to him.

"Please, don't do that again."

"What? Get shot? Yes, professor." He gave her a genuine smile. A rare thing to see on his features and certainly not given out to just anyone.

Lucy put her head in her hands and sobbed. Shaking her head. Why was she so worried about him? She didn't want anyone to die, obviously, but what made her heart pound at the thought of losing Flynn, of all people?

(Not that she had many people in her life, anymore.)

She felt a hand splayed across her back, rubbing gentle circles. "Hey, hey."

His voice was quiet, and oh so gentle.

"I really am fine."

"But you-"

"No."

He pulled her head up and held her hands. With one hand, he wiped the tears from her face. (Smearing her already smeared makeup.)

"You can't think about the what if's." He pierced her with his dark, green eyes. "I've survived much worse than this. You don't have to worry about me."

Lucy huffed. "If I don't, who will?"

Her voice held a teasing tone but her eyes were serious. He looked down at her hands that were still in his. He placed them back in her own lap, thinking she probably didn't want him holding them.

Lucy's heart fell a little. He doesn't get it.

"I don't get what?"

Lucy felt her face heat and she knew it was pink all over. She said that out loud.

Instead of fleeing (which she would've been more than happy to do) she found herself reaching for his hand.

"Everyone," She started. She laced his fingers through hers. Oddly, it felt right. It felt comforting, which is exactly what she wanted. "Everyone is so wrapped up in what is going on for them—understandably—that it's easy to feel alone. Like no one will listen. But you...you always do. You always make me feel—well, not alone."

Garcia looked down at their intertwined hands and chewed his cheek. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Instead, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and lingered there.

"I'm always here to listen."

His hot breath on her hand sent chills down her spine and she scooted closer. Her eyes stared into his. He leaned closer. She tilted her head up and let her eyelids flutter close as their lips touched.

It was slow and tender, the kiss. They both wanted it. They both needed it. Her free hand flew to the back of his head trying to get closer. (If that were even possible.)

"Ahh," He winced and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry." She cursed herself for being careless. He was just hurt, for goodness sake! He chuckled as he pulled away from her.

"I'm fine. Just stings."

Lucy opens her mouth to say something but Rufus comes through the door. They both scoot away from each other, quickly. Rufus clears his throat. "Ah. Uh, sorry to interrupt but Christopher wants a debrief..."

Flynn nodded as Lucy says, "Yeah, okay. T-thanks."

He turns sharply on his heal and exits. Flynn laughs and lucy chuckles. "It's a talent of his, it seems."


	14. “I’d Like to Get to Know You”

_Post 2x06_

Lucy padded down the hall of their makeshift home late that night. ( _Home_. She was still trying to feel like she was at home but she found herself struggling.) She understood Rufus's discomfort within minutes, of laying on the couch. She couldn't imagine sleeping on it all night, and for days, weeks, at a time. She briefly wondered why she gave up her cot. No, it wasn't her queen size, memory foam bed at home—but it was more comfortable and cushioned than the piece of furniture they called a couch. (First world problems, she supposed. In that way, she really was a princess, in her old life. She never wanted for much. And if she did, she could make a quick run to the super market.)

She shook the thought. Lucy Preston would always make sure everyone else was happy before she let herself be happy. Or in this case, comfortable.

When she reached the door she was looking for, she raised her hand but hesitated. God, I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this. She knocked. The door was cold and hard under her knuckle. No, we both need this. She turned, her back now against the door frame, as she waited. Her mind wandering to their conversation in the car. _"...I'd like to get to know you..."_

It was just seconds before he opened the door. His face featured a look of worry but, his lips were parted, ready to spew some remark about the time and how they just got back. _Why else would someone be at his door?_

He closed his mouth, though, in a soft sigh and his look softened immediately upon seeing Lucy. Her vodka bottle tucked under her chin. She hadn't noticed him right away. When she did, she turned her head and looked up. Chocolate brown eyes saying everything her words wouldn't. Her lips twitched in a smile. He gave her a—almost playful—smirk and invites her in. He closes the door.

She sits down right on his bed, where he was laying just moments before, like she owns the place. He doesn't mind. She sighs and pops the lid of off her bottle. Her shoulders drop as she realizes she didn't bring glasses and, of course, he didn't have any in his room.

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug and took a long swig straight from the bottle. She sighed and held it out to Flynn. Between the two of them, there wasn't much left but Flynn took smaller drinks, whereas Lucy didn't care.

She didn't want to hide anymore. She didn't want to keep secrets anymore. Not from him.

"You want to get to know me," Lucy finally spoke. Flynn nodded and handed the vodka back to her. "Well, I'd like to get to know you, as well."

Flynn pulled up an old, fold-up chair, turned it around and sat across from Lucy. He leaned forward on the back of the chair and rested his chin on his arms. "That's fair enough."

Lucy hummed as she swallowed another drink. (It actually tasted good tonight, she realized.)

"So," She clears her throat. She's gotten to her point. She wants to get know him. But where does she begin? "Tell me about Iris."

"Ah," Garcia huffed in a sigh. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for a conversation opener.

It's been 2 and half years since he actually talked about them. He has mentioned them—God, did he mention them—but Lucy doesn't know them, doesn't know about them.

( _"Don't talk about family like you know them."_ Garcia inwardly cringed at the memory.)

Lucy saw his hesitation and passed him the vodka once more. "Ok, I'll start."

He took the bottle and nodded. He fidgeted with the burgundy label, that was already starting to peel off, as he began to listen.

"I remember...I remember when Amy was born," Lucy gave a short laugh and cast her eyes down to her lap. She didn't know why it came to mind. But they seemed to make a habit of talking about their missing loved ones. Garcia didn't know her though, hardly knew about her. She continued. "My dad—well, who I thought was my dad—was so stressed. Scared. You'd think he'd never had a kid before. We were at the park. Mom was sitting on a bench, dad pushing me on the swings. We were so happy. And even happier as Amy was coming the next week."

Flynn pushes the chair aside and silently asks permission to sit next to her. She nods her head and continues.

"Mom starts yelling at dad. 'We need to go! We need to go!' He froze, at first. But got to work quickly after. Told me to run to the car as he helped mom to the car. I've never seen him drive so fast.

"He tosses me his phone told me to call my aunt. I just about couldn't get the number punched in. Shaking with adrenaline."

Flynn looks at her and smiles softly, hands her drink back. She takes a drink.

"Anyway, she was in labour for nine hours. My aunt stayed in the waiting room with because I insisted we stay. I wanted to see my little sister as soon as I could. I slept through most of it but when I wasn't sleeping i was pacing. I was excited. _Finally_ , someone to play with."

"It was three am, when Amy was born. And I was wide awake. The doctor came out, told us we could go see her. I shook my aunt awake. 'Hurry, hurry.'

"She was so little to me. But dad placed her in my arms and I was...I didn't say anything to anyone else. I just cooed at this baby that would become my best friend. Mom stayed at the hospital for a few days. I had to go to school but afterwards I would stay with Amy, every second. Never left her side."

Garcia's jaw twitched and his heart pulled. He really didn't mean to hurt her. He knew how close they were. "I'm sorry," He muttered again. Lucy shook her head.

"I know. I don't blame you. Not anymore."

( _"I don't think you're a monster. I used to, but not anymore."_ )

"When Iris was born," Flynn spoke up, clearing his throat. Lucy was surprised but hung on every word. She unconsciously scooted closer to him.

"I was actually the calm one."

Lucy couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her lips. Flynn smiles back, "No really, I was."

Lucy nodded, a brow quirked, and urged him to continue.

"Lorena was the one panicking. She had been on edge the whole week, what with the date approaching. She was convinced we weren't ready. The house wasn't ready.

"Lucy, I had baby-proofed every damn corner, every sharp edge. It, honestly, looked ridiculous. The nursery was ready. Perfect with pink pastels. So much pink everywhere it physically pained me."

Lucy laughed again. She took a long drink and laid her head on his shoulder, in her drowsy, slightly tipsy, state.

Garcia looked down at her, surprised. He closed his eyes briefly, smelling the slight scent of their scentless shampoo. It wasn't strawberry, but it was somehow Lucy. He continued his story, "But when Iris was born...so _small_ , so _fragile_...easily one of the best days of my life."

Lucy smiled. "But why Iris? It's so pretty, why'd you pick it?"

"We fought over names for 7 months. Not seriously, but we couldn't land on one. But it was our anniversary that we finally decided.

"Our first date. We went to a small, private garden. She loved gardens. I had picked a bouquet of purple irises. Then we had white irises for the wedding. Kind of cliched, but we liked it."

Lucy smiled, again. Lorena truly had herself a man. Caring, thoughtful and loyal. Lucy only dreamed of someone for her. But with her chosen career path, she never paid attention to any guy. _Just a tenure. Proving herself._

Lucy's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. "I liked this. This is...this is nice."

Flynn looked at her again, smile playing at his lips, "Me too, Lucy."

"We need to..." _Yawn._ "...do it again. Flynn nodded.

When he was sure she actually fell asleep, he held her head in his hand, lifted her lightly and laid her back down carefully. He pulled a blanket from on of the shelves and laid it over her.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

 **A/N: Not exactly the turnout I was hoping for../...but I hope you liked it nonetheless. :)**


	15. Shes All That Ive Got

For safe measures, Wyatt and Flynn gave Lucy a gun. It was hectic just ten minutes prior, and they both agreed that she could use the extra protection. They would both do anything to make sure she didn't get hurt, she knows this, but it was definitely reassuring.

There was hardly any light where they were and it was quiet. Too quiet. They were hiding behind crates and pillars of the building trying to come up with a plan. "Anything, at this point," She heard Flynn say.

Lucy has been shot at before. Many times, unfortunately. This mission was no different. IN terms of getting shot at, that is. What is different is Lucy's reaction to it. The sleeper—that Flynn gladly took out—said that her mother was here. And that Emma and Keynes were with her. It made her blood boil, and she didn't doubt that given the chance she would take her mother out.

At the thought, Lucy almost choked up. To hell with my mother. Yes, but she was still her mother... Lucy shook her head. No. If given the opportunity, Carol Preston was going to die in 1888.

(All this, of course, relied on the fact that the sleeper wasn't lying. which he totally could have been; to throw Lucy off.)

Lucy stood off to the side, from the group, and peered around corners. Keeping a lookout.

"...you go that way, you guys stay behind us and be back up..."

Lucy saw blonde hair whip past one of the crates and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She stood a little straighter and squinted as if trying to turn on binocular mode. It didn't work, of course. She couldn't see anything now.

"Lucy!" Flynn's whisper yell brought her back to attention and she listened to his instruction.

"You'll go right, okay? Just as back up. Wyatt and I shouldn't need you, but if we do, you'll need to be over there, got it?"

Garcia Flynn didn't like how dazed Lucy Preston looked as she nodded her head quickly. The team dispersed to their positions. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

Flynn looked over her; her facial expression, her body language. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head again, just as quickly as before. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

(No, she wasn't. She was anxious. She was tired. But they needed to complete the mission.)

Flynn assumed his position and they all waited. None of them knew, for sure, what they were waiting for but it had to be big. Flynn saw Emma and Keynes walking in the direction opposite them. He signalled Wyatt and Wyatt nodded in return.

From her spot, Lucy saw Carol again. This time she could see her whole face, as much as she could in the dark room, anyway. Lucy looked over to Flynn. He and Wyatt were mouthing words to each other. Lucy couldn't catch any of it. Her head whipped back to Carol. She was walking away. She tried to get Flynn's attention but he couldn't hear her and Lucy didn't want to give their spot away.

(Not that it would matter.)

Instead of running to the right, like she was told, she ran forward.

"Lucy." Flynn's voice was just above his previous whisper. "Lucy!"

It was too late. She was already standing face to face with her mother.

"Lucy!" Carol Preston seem truly shocked to have a gun pointed at her head by her own daughter. Lucy's grip tightened. Emma pointed her own gun at Lucy, finger on the trigger, and waited for it all to play out.

"Hello, mother."

Wyatt and Flynn stayed behind cover, but Flynn's gun was pointed at Nicholas and Wyatt's at Emma's. The tension was through the roof. Flynn cursed under his breath. He knew something was up; he should've kept her closer to him.

Lucy cocked her gun, fully prepared to shoot. Carol took a step back. "Lucy..."

"Don't Lucy me!" She yelled. Her throat was tight with the threat of tears, welling in her eyes. Her voice didn't shake, and she thanked God for that. _This is not the time._

"You won't do it. You can't," Carol said with a sick smile, her hands raised.

"I will." Her voice was still steady, her throat suddenly wasn't tight and she put her finger on the trigger.

"Lucy," Wyatt spoke up, his tone held an underlying warning amidst his panic. Nicholas made it known he had a gun and pointed in Wyatt's direction. Lucy doubted he could actually see Wyatt, but she's been wrong before. Boy, has she been wrong before.

Lucy put pressure on the trigger, so sure of herself.

A shot rang out. Lucy gasped, a ringing in her ears muffled the noises around her. It happened so quickly, she questioned if she actually did it.

She heard several more shots as she collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Lucy!"

It was like a movie. Everything was happening in slow motion. She winced as she hit the floor and suddenly everything resumed pace, noise and feel.

 _Feel._ There was a piercing pain in her gut. She let out a loud cry. She was shot. She didn't pull the trigger. Emma did. Her eyes started fluttering closed. I was too much. Shock, pain, and just a little regret.

Wyatt and Rufus chased after the Trio of Evil, Jiya stood in shock and a sob wracking her body, Garcia Flynn raced to the fallen historian. Flashbacks of three years ago, playing in slow motion in his head as he watched her cry in pain.

"I'm sorry..."

He lifted her head, assessed her wound, put pressure on it. He could feel the toxic adrenaline and anger flowing through his veins. He cursed in every language he knew. "Lucy, Lucy," His chest felt constricted. He wished he could take the bullet wound and inflict it on himself. _Not Lucy._ "Lucy. Lucy! Open your eyes, Lucy."

She mustered up a deep breath and every muscle in her body. Anxious, tired...weak.

She opened her eyes and look back at him. Her eyelids were so heavy...

"I don't feel...so good," Lucy's voice was a raspy whisper. She felt like throwing up, she felt sick. It hurt.

Flynn shook his head. This isn't how it's going to end. She'll be okay. _She'll be okay._ He pulled her closer to him, his hand still cradling her head.

"I told you to go right," His voice broke. His usually stable and steady voice, shattered before her, and tears clouded his vision.

 _Anger._

Black circles clouded Lucy's vision, in addition to her tears. She coughed, it wasn't a pretty sight. Their heart rates quickened.

"I don--I don't want to go." She was dying, wasn't she? She could feel it. She thought she did, anyway. The pain started to fade but she couldn't move. She still felt weak and tired.

"You're not going anywhere, Lucy. You're going to be okay. You'll be--you'll be okay."

His words should've comforted her. And to a certain point, it did. She felt herself slipping away. Her eyelids closed, again. "Garcia..."

"Lucy, open your eyes!"

She couldn't hear him anymore. She just continued to repeat, "Please, Garcia I don't want to go." Garcia pulled her into his chest as a sob escaped his body. _No._ No, he wasn't going to let this happen. _Not again._

He heard Wyatt and Rufus' footsteps running in his direction. Wyatt tried to get close but Flynn gathered Lucy's limp body and headed for the doors. "We have to get to the Lifeboat." Just like that, his voice was steady again. No traces of tears to the rest of the team. "Now!"

They wasted no time. They rushed to the Lifeboat. Garcia set Lucy in her seat and buckled her in. He would've gladly held her but Jiya and Rufus said it would most likely do more harm than good. She moaned as he finished the buckle.

The Lifeboat left 1888 with a disgruntled Time Team.


End file.
